


Incident domestique

by Ambrena, Dilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Accidents, F/M, M/M, Massage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire l'idiot sur mon balai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incident domestique

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camille_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/gifts).



> Ecrit pour la communauté Kink En Stock, session 2011, pour le prompt : Harry Potter - Harry/Draco - Massage - "Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire l'idiot sur mon balai". 
> 
> Auteurs : Dilly pour la première partie (jusqu'à "accident domestique"), Ambrena pour la seconde. 
> 
> Harry Potter est la propriété de JK Rowling.

Harry et Ginny avaient emménagé ensemble quelques jours après leur mariage, et ils n’avaient pas tardé à connaître les douces joies de l’amour en petite surface. C’était une émotion si universelle qu’elle possédait ses mêmes ritournelles indémodables depuis trente ans.

« Harry, tu pourrais fermer les bouchons des flacons après t’en être servi ! »  
« Harry ! La lunette des toilettes ! »  
« Harry, je ne suis pas ta bonne ! Où est ton linge sale ? »  
« Harry ! C’est à ton tour de passer le balai ! »

Le Harry en question n’avait pas de problème particulier avec les tâches ménagères ; à vrai dire, il avait passé tant d’années à les effectuer chez les Dursley qu’on aurait pu lui délivrer un diplôme au cas où lui viendrait l’idée de passer pro... Mais il était comme beaucoup d’hommes, hélas : il oubliait, ou il ne comprenait pas l’importance de ces rituels.

« Ok ok chérie… _Balay’vite_ ! »

« Pas par magie ! », corrigea la rousse épouse. « Tu sais bien que ça ne nettoie pas assez et qu’il en reste dans les coins ! Il faut le faire à la main ! »

Mesurant l’ire de sa femme, Harry décida de dédramatiser pour se faire pardonner ; il s’empara du balai à mains nues, alluma un bon vieux rock de tonton Sirius. Tel le performeur sujet au trac, il choisit d’ignorer la main sur la hanche de son public, tout comme son sourcil dressé. Et au moment où vibrèrent les premiers accords électriques, il entama une folle chorégraphie, se servant du balai tour à tour comme canne de danse, poteau de strip-tease, guitare, phallus symbolique. Et c’était bien dommage que le parquet ait été récemment ciré, car il eut tout juste le temps d’apercevoir sa ridicule silhouette juste avant de glisser.

 

* * *

 

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire l'idiot sur mon balai », fut la phrase qui devait signer pour Draco Malefoy le début de ses ennuis. «En tout cas, j’espère que le chiropracteur va bien tout te remettre en place. Il paraît que c’est le meilleur ostéopathe de Sainte-Mangouste. »

Oui… ça au moins c’était vrai. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait face à son ancien ennemi, aujourd’hui médicomage respectable, avec sous-main en cuir et bagues.

« Un accident pendant le travail, je présume ? »

« Non. Un accident domestique. »

Harry eut tout juste le temps de surprendre un éclair de surprise dans les yeux gris. Éclat vite remplacé par celui de la moquerie.

« Vous n’avez pas d’elfes de maison ? Remarque, tu as sans doute dû baisser ton niveau de vie volontairement, histoire de bien aller avec ta rouquine… »

L’ex-Gryffondor serra les poings. Rien n’avait changé.

« Alors, je te signale que si, on a un elfe de maison. »

Mais il a trop sale caractère et déteste les maisons moldues.

« Mais par bonté d’âme, nous préférons ne pas l’employer. » Il se redressa légèrement et le regretta aussitôt, car une douleur caractéristique en profita pour se révéler à nouveau.

« Bonté d’âme… C’est un truc que tu connais pas, ça, Mauvaise Foi ! » persifla-t-il.

Le Sang-Pur ne releva même pas. Il préféra un autre angle d’attaque.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais de tels penchants, Potter », nota-t-il simplement en rappelant à son bon souvenir sa blessure placée à un endroit stratégique. Il sourit méchamment. « Là, il faut croire que tu as eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre… ou qu’autre chose.

-C’était un accident, OK ? » maugréa l’Auror en le fixant de ses yeux haineux.

Le médicomage ne répondit que d’un geste du menton qui l’invitait à s’allonger sur la table orthomagique. Empli de défiance, Harry s’exécuta.

Il sentit alors des mains presque caressantes remonter sa robe d’uniforme.

« Eh… Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ! s’exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement.

-Je te soigne, maugréa le médicomage. C’est pour cela que tu es venu, je crois…

-Mouais, grommela-t-il en réponse. Mais pas d’entourloupe, hein ?

-Hum-hum », murmura son ancien ennemi, trop concentré pour être plus précis.

Si Draco avait voulu se venger, il n’aurait pas mieux fait par ce contact délicieux et magique, qui réparait son dos, ses fesses et tout le reste, apaisait des années de stress, massait les chairs délicates. Le patient ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

« Eh bien, Potter ? se divertit l’ex-Serpentard. Ta femme ne te suffit pas ? »

Il se raidit, mais le massage si subtil l’incita à ne rien en faire. C’était si bon ! A croire que Malfoy le faisait exprès.

Les doigts s’attardaient sur sa peau nue, effectuaient de petits cercles concentriques qui diffusaient une douceur inédite dans tout son corps fatigué. Il aurait pu y passer des années.

Finalement, à force de ressentir de tels attouchements, l’Auror finit par ressentir un orgasme très doux, sans éjaculation, mais qui se répandit dans son organisme comme une vague tiède.

Peut-être son masseur s’en rendit-il compte, car il sourit – mais ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

 


End file.
